Cruel Fate
by kiki1592
Summary: AU Bella Swan is the most popular girl in school. Edward Cullen is at the bottom of the popularity chain. But, when Bella is in a car accident and wakes up in an AU, what happens? First long Twilight Fanfic. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: AU Edward's life before he became a Cullen

**Summary: AU All human, Bella Swan is the most popular girl in school. Edward Cullen is at the bottom of the popularity chain. What happens when cruel fate forces them together? First long Twilight fanfic, please R&R!!**

Cruel Fate

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

A normal day, everything went as it should. Algebra was uneventful, history was meaningless, and English was awful. Spanish was boring, lunch was loud, gym was…gym, earth science was boring. After school, I went to cheer practice and then to Jacob's house.

"Hey, baby. How was your day?" He asked me as I got out of my old Chevy truck. He tugged on my waist, pulling me into the house, keeping his eyes on me the whole time.

"Boring, how was your's?" I asked, finally shutting the door. Billy was at my house, watching the game with my father. Jacob lived on the Quilete reservation about a mile from my house, we didn't go to school together, but we saw each other almost daily.

Instead of answering, he shrugged and kissed me. I kissed him back, leaning into it more than I would if Billy were even in the house. He pulled me onto the old worn in couch and rolled me onto my back.

I loved when Jacob was like this. I know we're practically made for each other. After college, I'm going to marry him. I can't really describe what it's like to be in the arms of the man that's perfect for you, but if I could, this is what it would be like.

I looked at the clock and it said 5:37 pm.

"Jake, I have to go. Charlie is waiting for me. I'll call you later." I said, sitting up and grabbing my bag from the kitchen.

"Okay, babe, make sure you do. Tell Billy, if he's there, that I'm having dinner at Quil's tonight. Love you." Jacob said, pecking me on the lips once more before I waved good bye from my little ready-to-break-down truck. I drove carefully through the rain, watching out for any possible stray dogs that might wander into the road. Hey, it happened once to Angela and it was not a pretty sight.

My truck's rumble finally stopped as I turned it off. I know, why do I have a '52 Chevy truck, right? Well, as stupid as it sounds, I love my truck. It reminds me that life may be great for me, but it isn't like that for everyone. Some people, like Edward Cullen, didn't have it as great as I do.

Edward is, like, the biggest loser in our school. He only has those 4 friends and they aren't even friends. Jasper and Rosalie Hale were adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Emmett, Alice, and Edward Cullen are they're birth-children. The latest news is that Rosalie and Emmett are now dating and they live in the same house.

I unlocked the front door and saw the flicker of the TV from the living room.

"Bella, is that you?" Charlie called. Seriously, he does that every time the door opens. Who else could it possibly be?

"Yeah, dad, I'm home. Is Billy still here?" I called as I walked up to my room.

"Hey, Bella." I heard Billy call. I smiled a little. After Harry Clearwater's death last year, my dad had sunk into a mini-depression. Luckily, he had met Billy, introduced me to his son, and we were all pretty tight.

"Hey, Billy, I'm supposed to tell you that Jake's eating at Quil's tonight," I said as I walked into the room. I kissed my father on the cheek and patted Billy's shoulder. Billy was in a wheelchair from an unfortunate accident he had a few years back, "Do you want to eat over? I don't feel like cooking, but I'm willing to dial." I said. Pulling open a drawer and grabbing the first take-out menu I saw. Pizza, thank god, I don't like Chinese and I would have had to re-think my way of choosing dinner.

"Can I have sausage?" Charlie asked me, seeing the menu in my hand. I nodded. Billy said he wanted what ever.

"Hi, can I order two pizzas, please?" I punched in the number and asked politely once somebody picked up the phone.

"Yeah, sure. What can I get you?" The voice on the other end asked. I ordered the pizza and ate quietly with Billy and Charlie. Later, I headed upstairs to do the little bit of homework I had. I changed quickly and sunk into my plush bed with my laptop on my lap.

When I moved here two years ago, all my stuff had been out dated. That Christmas, Charlie had surprised me with a new bedroom set, computer, and helped me paint it. It was a light pink and I spent a good majority of my time here. My comforter was down and pink and yellow plaid.

I logged into AOL and e-mailed my mom. She lived in Florida with her new husband, Phil. Soon, I was asleep, only to be woken by my beeping alarm clock.

In the morning, I put on my favorite v-neck sweater, red with black fringe. I put on my dark blue jeans; the ones that so many people have told me that make my butt look good. I put on my trusty sneakers and rushed downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Morning, dad. I'm not that hungry. Where's my cereal?" I rummaged through the cabinet, but saw no cocoa puffs.

"Oh, I think I had the last of them last night, sorry. Can you go food shopping later? The money jar is above the sink as usual." Charlie looked up sheepishly from his hot pocket. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

Fifteen minutes later, I left without any breakfast. My truck started like a charm and I arrived at school shortly after.

"Hey, Bella! Come here, I have to tell you something." Angela called from the parking spot a few spaces down. I waved and walked over to her. She was standing with Jessica and Lauren, who made up the rest of our crew.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" I asked once I had reached them. Lauren looked a little bitter and the other two were smiling like mad men.

"Oh my god! You will never guess in, like, a million years!" Jessica jumped up and down. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Okay, then I give up. What happened?" I asked, trying to mirror the girls' enthusiasm. The truth was, even though I was in my favorite clothes, I didn't feel excited. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was going to go wrong.

"I can't believe it! I'm so happy. This is gr-" I cut Angela off.

"Ange, just tell me." I said, holding up a hand to tell her to spit it out. She breathed deeply a few times and Jessica smiled at me manically.

"Ben asked me out! We have date next Saturday. Ah, I've only been crushing on him since last year. This is so great." Angela finally spit out. I clapped for her like a good friend should, all the while feeling that something was seriously out of whack.

Nothing in school was different until English.

"Good day, class. Today, I have some exciting news for you all," Mrs. Henn said, walking cheerfully to the front of the class. We all groaned in unison, knowing that 'fun' was most likely a project, "yes, class, calm down. It's a partner project. As you know, we've been reading Romeo and Juliet. I'm going to assign partners and, in one month, you're going to act out one part of it in front of the class." Ugh, these projects were always awful, especially if you didn't get to choose partners. There would, of course, be those two boys who would choose to do the balcony scene or something.

"Mrs. Henn, do we need to dress up like these characters? Are we going to need to use props and things?" Edward asked politely. I rolled my eyes; leave it to the smart kids to practically ask for extra work.

"That isn't necessary, but it will help your grade if you do. Now, I'll assign partners." I zoned out a little after that. I knew I would hear when my name was called. I contemplated my favorite scene. The legendary balcony scene. I thought about maybe translating it into today's language and liked the idea, "And Bella Swan. Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton…" Who was I paired with? I hadn't heard. Jess was staring at me, wide eyed and mouth dropped. I looked around and saw that Edward was pulling his chair up to mine.

"Hey, partner." He said with a smile. Ugh, tell me it wasn't Edward Cullen.

**Dun, dun, dun, what's going to happen next? Please review and tell me what you think, seriously, I love hearing what you think about my stories. And, so you know, most of my chapters aren't this long, this was just a…set up for my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry if there was too much of a wait

**Hey, sorry if there was too much of a wait. I loved the amount of reviews I got, please keep them coming! And, I love Edward, but make him sound like a perv in this chapter, so I'm doing it in two POV's. and, as I'm writing this, I came up with a great idea, stay tuned to see what it is.**

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

Ugh, I can't believe Edward Cullen of all people is my partner!

"So, Bella, what's your favorite scene in Romeo and Juliet? I personally love the balcony scene and the end scene." Edward asked, pulling out our English book and opening it to the play. I almost rolled my eyes.

"Actually, my favorite is the beginning, you know, when Rosaline totally kills Romeo on the inside. But, the balcony scene is my second favorite." I lied. I just couldn't say I wanted to do the balcony scene with him because I didn't.

"Okay, so we could always just pick something after school, if you can come over or something." Edward suggested casually. Oh, God, I could see where this was going already. I nodded slowly anyway.

"Yeah, sure, give me your address and I'll come over after cheer practice." I said. I didn't want to go to the Cullen's house, it was said to be haunted or something, but it could give me a great story to tell the girls tomorrow.

"Okay, here, it's right off the highway, but it's kind of hard to see." He scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to me. In perfect script it said '1101 Highway 37.' I took it with out any further complaint and packed up my books to leave.

The rest of the day passed with out any more surprises, to my utter happiness.

Great, I, Bella Swan, voted 'most popular,' 'most likely to marry rich,' and 'best dressed' 3 years in a row, had to do the most famous scene in all of history with Edward Cullen, school treasurer, president of the science club, and voted 'most likely to be accepted to MIT.' Could this day get any better?

"Bella, I don't think we're in love anymore." Apparently it could. I had called Jacob the second I got out of cheer practice and this was how he greeted me.

"What? Are you breaking up with me?" I pulled out of the parking lot as I tried to keep my cool. Bella Swan doesn't get broken up with.

"Yeah, I guess so. I just don't think we have the same chemistry we did eight months ago. I'm sorry." Jacob didn't sound all that sorry to me. Actually, he sounded kind of impatient.

"Wait, so you think that I don't love you when I've skipped school and cheer countless times to hang out with you? I almost got kicked off the team! You can't do this to me." I was practically hyperventilating, but you couldn't tell if you were listening to my voice.

"That's not my fault. Bella, I didn't want to tell you this, but I've met someone else. I'm sorry and I hope we can still-" I cut him off roughly.

"Oh, don't give me that bull shit! Just, tell me exactly what's-" I never got to say another word. Since I was on the phone, I hadn't been paying enough attention. I hadn't seen the red light. I hadn't heard the 18 wheeler honking. I did see, however, the white light at the end of the tunnel. I also heard the singing. I felt the blinding pain as the truck crashed into the side of my Chevy. Even a truck as sturdy as mine didn't stand a fighting chance against something like that. I heard the sirens, too. The last thing I saw, however, was my father, the chief, arriving on the scene, before I passed out from the excruciating pain.

Edward's POV

Wow, I can't believe I was paired up with Bella. She was so pretty. I was actually intimidated by her. Not only was she pretty, but she got good grades, too.

I was home, setting the table for dinner. I was waiting for Esme and Alice to get home from the deli with our sandwiches.

"Edward, you'll never guess what happened not even 15 minutes ago!" Alice sprinted into the room. She seemed more…something than usual, but not a good something. I played along.

"What happened, Alice?" I asked, setting another fork on the table.

"Oh my God, I just can't believe it. You know how you were paired up with Bella Swan for the English project?" I nodded, "Well, your definitely getting an extension." She huffed, leaning on the back of the nearest chair.

"Why?" I asked, her gossip finally catching my interest.

"She was just in a horrible accident. The outcome doesn't look too good for her, she may not survive." Alice shook her head sadly. My mind blanked a little. Bella Swan could die? She was in a terrible accident?

"Alice, tell me everything you know, right now." I demanded, setting everything down.

"Okay, so Rosalie was on her way home from the grocery store and she was right behind Bella. She said she saw Bella making wild hand gestures, like she was on the phone and angry or something. Bella wasn't paying attention and ran a red light. So, a huge 18 wheeler came sliding down the road, beeping and honking, and crashed. I think the truck driver had lost control or something. Rosalie and Esme are down at the hospital now; she got hit by a piece of Bella's Chevy. That thing is torn to pieces!" Alice yelled.

"We've to go to the hospital, come on." I said, pulling Alice out the door. I turned on my Volvo and sped onto the highway. I made the sharp right turn a few minutes later, driving way too fast.

"Hi, my sister, Rosalie Hale, was in a car accident. I need her room number." I said as I walked quickly up to the reception desk. The lady looked up at me and nodded, then began to shuffle through some papers on her desk.

"Yes, Rosalie Hale, fifth floor, room 305. Just take this elevator up to the floor, and then ask the reception lady up there where her room is." The woman pointed me to the elevator. I hit the button impatiently and ran into it when the doors finally opened. I heard 4 pings before the last one when the doors slid silently open. I almost sprinted down the hall until I saw the reception desk.

"Hi, I need my sister's room number, Rosalie Hale." I asked, tapping my foot.

"Right there, room 305." She pointed to the room behind me.

"Thanks." Alice said as I turned and almost sprinted into the room. Esme was leaning over Rosalie and Carlisle was inspecting the person behind the half drawn curtain next to Rose.

"Hi, is she okay?" I rushed to the bed side. Rosalie was awake, her head bandaged and wrapped tightly. I smiled at her, glad she would be okay.

"Yes, yes, she's fine. Rose will be able to leave tonight." Carlisle said, coming and setting his hand on my shoulder. I slumped over a little, glad to hear the news, "You may want to check on Bella though. She's right there. Nobody has even come yet. Charlie is on his way. It doesn't look too good for her." He shook his head sadly. I nodded and walked through the curtain.

She did not look good, barely recognizable. She was hooked up to every machine imaginable and there were numerous beeps of different tones all sounding at once. Her head was covered in gauze and her eyes were all bruised up. If Carlisle hadn't told me, I wouldn't have known this girl to be Bella Swan. She held none of the former glory or beauty she had before the accident. Bella looked so…vulnerable and sickly.

I gently wrapped my hand around hers. The beeping went erratic and insanely fast.

"Okay, everybody out, I need to take care of Miss Swan. You can come back in shortly." Carlisle ushered us out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Alice looked almost in tears and had her arms tightly around Jasper's neck. Emmett was staring at the door and Esme was sniffling loudly. I put my arm around her shoulders and led my family down to the cafeteria, all the while keeping my mind firmly on Bella.

**Oh, no, what's going to happen? I swear, double, pinky swear, in fact, that SHE WILL NOT DIE! I love her too much to do that. Review me and tell me what you think may happen. If you get it right, the next chapter gets dedicated to you! Again, most of my chapters aren't this long, but I'll try to keep them around this length if you prefer.**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, thanks for all, like, 2 reviews last chapter

**Okay, thanks for all, like, 2 reviews last chapter! Seriously, I love getting them, just say anything. I know this is unbelievably confusing at first, but it will make sense later on.**

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

My mind was floating. I felt weightless. I didn't feel anything, actually. I was nothing. Simply, there, I guess. For some reason, one thing kept floating in and out of my consciousness.

_Two households, both alike in dignity,_

_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,_

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil blood unclean._

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes,_

_Pair of star-crossed lovers take their life,_

_Whole misadventured piteous overthrows,_

_Do with their death, bury their parents' strife._

_The fearful passage of their death-marked love,_

_And the continuance of their parents' rage,_

_Which, but with their childrens' end, naught could remove,_

_Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;_

_The which if you with patient ears attend,_

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

I don't know why that kept popping into my head, but it was the only thing I could think of. There was a soft noise in the distance, though. It was so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Bella, come on. Breakfast is ready. Billy made your favorite. Come on, babe, up and at 'em." Jacob, of course. I opened my eyes and saw him smiling at me.

"Morning, what time is it?" I pushed myself off the familiar couch and threw on my sweatshirt. I could smell bacon. Wait, I thought I was broken up with Jacob. Why was I at his house, on the couch no less?

"It's 10:30. We're meeting the pack at noon, you have to get up. Get ready, Charlie already left for work." I had no clue was Jacob was saying, but played along.

"Uh huh, okay." I walked through the familiar house to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Bells. Here's some bacon and pancakes. I know you guys have to leave in an hour or so, eat fast." Billy plopped a huge plate, piled high with pancakes and bacon, in front of me. I found myself hungry enough to down the whole plate in only about 10 minutes.

"Geez, you were hungrier than usual, huh? I mean, we're always hungry, but wow." Jacob said, staring wide-eyed at me. Why are we always hungry? I was about to ask him when he looked at the clock and almost yelled.

"Come on, we're going to be late. I have to run to Sam's house first. I told him that we'd take care of Leo while he and Emily go to the store. Then, we're going to meet the others together." Okay, so Sam and Emily, two of Jacob's good friends, were in on this 'meeting' too. I could play along. I nodded and went upstairs instinctively. How did I know where I was going? I don't know. I arrived at a door I had never seen in the house before and walked right in.

I opened up the closet doors and, low and behold, I saw my full wardrobe. I pulled out my comfy clothes, a pair of pink sweats and a white T-shirt, and threw them on. I put on flip-flops and went into apparently my bathroom. Did we live here or something? I felt like I did. I must, I have my own room and bathroom. I brushed my teeth with the toothbrush that was familiar on my gums, but not the last one I'd used. I brushed my hair with a hair brush that I didn't recognize. I walked down the stairs and saw Jacob already waiting for me.

"Come on, you know how much Sam hates it when they have to wait." He took my hand and pulled me out to the Rabbit, me sputtering the whole way. I was going to find out what was happening, right now.

"Jacob, what the hell is going on?" I demanded. He looked at me for a second; confusion clouding his cute features, then clarity over powered him. He tweaked my chin like I was a five year old.

"Awe, Bella, your so cute. Are you having those vivid dreams again? I thought they stopped." He started the engine and we backed out of the garage.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, my eye brows coming together in the middle of my forehead. Magnificent, I was an idiot in whatever twilight world I was in, too.

"Awh, you know. You kept having all those dreams a few months back. You really can't remember? You kept saying that you didn't belong in this world, you weren't from here. It was weird. How can you not remember that?" He glanced at me every now and then from the driver's side. I stared out the windshield, dissecting what he had told me.

"But, it's true. I don't know where I am, but I shouldn't be here. Last time we spoke, you broke up with me. The last thing I remember was being on the phone with you and there was a truck. Then, I don't remember anything. Jacob, what's going on?" I stared at him, getting angry.

"No, Bells, I would never break up with you. I love you. But, if you want, I'll summarize your life, if that'll make you feel better," I nodded and he sighed, "You and Charlie moved in with Billy and me last August, after your house burnt down. You're a member of the girl's pack. You know, with Emily, Kim, and Claire. You guys are going to watch Leo while we're out patrolling tonight. There was some news of a Cullen crossing the line the other night and we have to keep an eye out." Huh? Cullen, as in Edward Cullen? Okay, now I'm even more confused.

"Wait, back up there. Cullens? As in Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward Cullen? What pack are you talking about?" How did they fit in with this?

"I don't know they're names, and I couldn't care less. All that's important is that werewolves and vampires are sworn enemies. We, the werewolves, do not like the Cullens, a.k.a. the vampires. The pack is our group of werewolves, really, Bella, where is your head?" He asked, his expression becoming more worried with each glance at my face.

Okay, so hold up. I was either dreaming or in some alternate universe where I was still with Jacob. I didn't mind this, but this is weird. Too weird to put into words. I was dating Jacob, who was a werewolf, and the Cullen's were vampires? And we were all worst enemies? Well, what about Jess, Angela, and Lauren?

"So, what school do I go to? The Quiluete high school or Forks high?" I asked him, looking at him for the first time.

"You get driven to Forks every morning by Charlie. You really don't remember this stuff?" I shook my head.

"Maybe we could keep this between us for now?" I asked as we pulled up at Sam's house. He nodded.

_Meanwhile…across town…_

"Come on! We have to go! Let's move, move, move!" Alice yelled up the stairs. I rolled my eyes. She had seen the town basically disappear, so the werewolves must be crossing the line. Never the less, I rushed down the stairs, Carlisle following me. He had been in his study, fixing some last minute plans. Everybody was already waiting for us and, together, we rushed out the door, immediately in hyper speed. We ran through the town, too fast to be seen by anybody.

_We need to go to the area by the school, that's were the darkness is worst. _Alice directed the thought to me.

"Carlisle, we have to go near the school." Alice said calmly over the rushing wind. We all angled our sleek bodies so that we were facing the school. After almost no time, we came to a halt, behind the cafeteria of Forks high.

"So, I guess now we wait for them to get here. Stupid wolves…" Carlisle instructed us. The last part nobody was supposed to hear.

_Back across town…_

"Can't we come? We always get left behind and I'm sick of it." Emily said. She was pleading with Sam desperately. It looked like she might even win. Quil rolled his eyes, impatient with having to deal with this. I gave Sam a look that said 'whatever, we know what we're doing, they can't slow us down.'

"Fine, come, but stay out of our way, okay?" Sam huffed. I pulled Bella's hand and we walked out the door.

She was acting so strange. She couldn't remember anything. It hadn't been like this last time. Last time, it only took an hour or two to remember what was going on, it had never been a full day. I don't know what's going on, but hopefully some serious vampire butt kicking will jog her memory.

We all piled into Emily's SUV uncomfortably. Since the girls and Leo couldn't morph, a slow, snail pace would have to work. We slowly made our way to the border of our territory.

A Cullen had crossed the line, this meant war.

**Uh oh, spagettios. What will happen when the vampires and werewolves mix? This was nice and long, I hope you're happy. I am. I really like this. Please review if you have any questions, I'll answer them for you.**


End file.
